Rébellions
by Jaensdenim
Summary: Comme Alfred lui avait craché au visage sa Déclaration d'Indépendance, il s'était avancé vers le bureau d'Angleterre et avait timidement déposé ses Quatre-vingts douze Résolution sur le bois vernis." Familial UK/Canada


Je sais que l'indépendance du Canada est représentée différemment dans le manga, mais j'avais envie de représenter la rébellion des patriotes de 1837-38 (pour donner une application utile à mes cours d'histoire du Canada secondaire 3). Wikipédia est votre amie et je me suis permise quelques libertés par rapport à la réalité historique. Familial UK/Canada. FR/UK non-explicite.

---

**Rébellions **

Arthur avait écarquillé les yeux d'un air étonné quand Canada lui avait demandé, lui aussi, l'indépendance.

Les temps avaient changé. France avait oublié son _cher petit Mathieu_, trop occupé à se débattre dans les méandres des insurrections populaires. États-Unis avait oublié sa rancune contre lui et poursuivait tranquillement son industrialisation. Ouvert aux courants de pensée mondiaux, perméables aux idées européennes, Canada avait lu Montesquieu, Locke, Voltaire et Gibbon. Il avait découvert, avec un petit siècle de retard, le libéralisme et les Lumières.

Matthew se tenait devant lui, vêtu des plus beaux vêtements qu'il avait pu trouver, un papier qu'il chiffonnait entre ses mains moites, nerveux. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour s'imposer et, comme Alfred lui avait craché au visage sa Déclaration d'Indépendance, il s'était avancé vers le bureau d'Angleterre et avait timidement déposé ses Quatre-vingts douze Résolution sur le bois vernis.

_Gouvernement Responsable, Administration Canadienne, Élections des membres du Conseil Législatif_.

Le britannique avait survolé le document, rédigé de manière maladroitement solennelle, notant que le garçon avait traduit le document en français, alors qu'il lui avait pourtant défendu d'utiliser la langue de Molière en sa présence.

_"You know I don't have time for this, Matthew. And stop speaking French, it's a bad habit you got from Francis. We already had a discussion about it." _objecta-il avec son plus parfait accent londonien.

Matthew se mordilla les lèvres mais ne bougea pas. Il fixa ses yeux sur son second père et d'une voix tremblante, il dit :

"Si l'homme est créé libre, il doit se gouverner. Si l'homme a des tyrans, il doit les détrôner"

Arthur le gifla une fois, les larmes montèrent à la gorge du petit canadien sous le choc mais ne coulèrent pas. Puis, conciliant, presque tendre, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le serra dans ses bras. Tandis qu'il caressait doucement la tête de Matthew, comme pour s'excuser, les lointaines mémoires de sa cohabitation de l'Amérique lui revinrent en tête.

Angleterre avait longtemps préféré Amérique à Canada, plus énergique et enthousiaste que son cadet. Tandis qu'Amérique courrait partout, attrapait des insectes et construisait des cabanes à l'aide de matériaux rudimentaires, Canada préférait faire de longues promenades dans les bois, observer les animaux et rêvasser sous un arbre pendant les heures les plus chaudes de la journée. France, lui, avait toujours semblé également partagé entre ses deux enfants, laissant l'aîné le tirer dans la boue pour lui montrer la nouvelle bestiole qu'il avait capturé et permettant au cadet de s'appuyer sur lui alors qu'il lisait dans le jardin.

L'anglais soupira, se rappelant de la grande maison qu'ils habitaient tous les quatre à cette époque, des plats raffinés que Francis arrivait à préparer en lui hurlant qu'il lui était impossible de préparer quoi que ce soit de mangeable avec ce qui ce trouvait dans son garde-manger, des promenades qu'ils faisaient au bord du lac et de ses occasionnelles disputes avec le français.

Matthew ne pleurait plus et Arthur le lâcha, notant une fois de plus à quel point son visage mélangeait les traits latins de Francis et les caractéristiques saxonnes du sien.

"Un jour, tu vas comprendre aussi" lui murmura-t-il, son fort accent britannique se débrouillant péniblement avec cette langue qu'il avait autrefois si bien maitrisée.

Matthew renifla et refoula les quelques larmes qui lui restaient. L'anglais lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, se remémorant la douceur soyeuse de ceux de Francis. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer, mais l'amère impression que les choses auraient pu être différentes pesait sur son cœur, comme une invisible cape de plomb.

---

J'ai essayé... Au fait, traduction des paroles d'Angleterre:

"Tu sais que je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. Et arrête de parler français; c'est une mauvaise habitude que tu tiens de Francis. Nous avons déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet."

Les vers que Mathieu nous sort sont de Voltaire; n'oublions pas que c'est lui qui s'est exclamé "Le sucre doux des Antilles contre quelques arpents de neige" . Et j'ai fait exprès qu'Angleterre fasse des fautes de grammaire. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre _british_, après tout !


End file.
